Memory and Ransom
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: A little pairing involving Arty and Holly. Takes place a year after TLG. This is how I imagine Arty getting his memory back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So… I am no good at writing romance. I'm sorry if it is terrible. Please enjoy and I hope you will take a look at the Artemis Fowl and Teen Titan cross over that my cousin and I are writing called Trouble Never Ends. Please leave a review! I honestly want to know how my romance scene turned out. Please enjoy, review, and Always stay Human!**

Scene: Old Oak Tree

It had taken a little over a year to retell Artemis all of their adventures to the point of his death but Holly had gotten there. However, this was was for nothing because Artemis still couldn't remember.

"I really am sorry Holly. Your stories, to me, are just that. Stories. I'm sorry," Artemis kept apologizing to try to make Holly feel better but the poor elf was on the brink of tears. She looked away from the copy of her friend. She left worse than when Artemis dies and she thought she could never get him back. Now there was a copy sitting next to her against the old oak tree where it had all began so many years ago. Her slightly long hair trembled at the slight breeze; she had let her hair grow out a little.

"It isn't your fault Artemis. I really shouldn't be surprised that your memories didn't come back. They didn't last time I had to get your memory back," Holly replied as she tried to keep her voice even. Artemis could tell that the elf was saddened and he knew that the she would be happy if he did remember. So, wanting to stop his pain, Artemis turned to his own mind and began to mumble.

"Alright, Orion. You win. Give me back my memories."Holly snapped her head to the clone in both shock and horror. For a few moments Artemis seemed to be in pain, then blue sparks began to form around him like a chrysalis. With all the pain of his memories flooding in, the boy genius was forced to close his eyes. By this point, Holly was scared and confused at the same time. She knew she heard Artemis say Orion's name before this all started. Soon all the blue sparks began to disappear and Holly scooted closer to him.

"Artemis? Are you alright?" The black haired boy didn't say anything. He didn't even move. "D'Arvit! Stupid Mud Boy! You can't die on me again!" Holly straddled the clone of her human best friend, gripped his collar, and began to shake him. During one of the shakes Artemis's head hit the tree and made Holly stop. Artemis groaned and leaned his head forward so he could rub the back of his head. "Sorry. You just scared me is all," Holly said as she started to get off him. However, she was prevented from going farther when Artemis's other arm shot forward, wrapped around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Holly's cheeks were as red as a rose as she stared at the boy genius.

"Holly," he whispered. Holly noticed an undertone that wasn't there before. She knew it was something good but couldn't figure out what it was. Artemis was looking down when he began to slowly open his. His, then, slowly lifted his head so he could look at his friend and crush. Holly gasped when she noticed his eyes; His right eye was it's normal blue but his left was a very familiar hazel. Holly's own eyes could no longer take the weight of her tears and they began to flow. Artemis gave a small smile as he started wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to remember." Holly shook her head, grabbed his collar, and forcefully brought the boy genius forward. She smashed her lips onto his. Artemis was stunned for a moment but soon followed suit. The mud boy used one hand to wrap around her waist so he could pull her closer while he used the other to brace her head as he deepened the kiss. Holly slowly wrapped her arms around her mud boy's neck and began to play with the back of his hair. They could both feel how the other feels about them in their soul through that single kiss. However the kiss had to end or else they would have passed out from lack of oxygen. The boy genius rested his forehead on Holly's forehead as they stared at each other, stars lining their vision. Artemis suddenly gave his famous vampire-like smirk and Holly eyed him suspiciously.

"Now what are you thinking, mud boy?" Holly asked.

"I don't think my elf kissing days are over," Artemis said. He then kissed Holly again before she could say a word but something popped in her head and she pulled away, even though she didn't want to.

"What did you mean earlier? About Orion winning? I thought he was gone," Holly asked with confusion. Artemis turned red and sighed.

"He isn't really gone. He is just hiding in the creases of my brain. He is, and always have, been apart of me. He is also the one who was blocking my memory and holding them for ransom," Artemis explained. Holly tensed and glared at Artemis for a while before snapping at him.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to tell you how I truly feel," Artemis said. "He wanted me to tell you that I am in love with you and have been for a long ti-" Holly interrupted him with another peck on the lips. "I'm going to guess you feel the same way." They both begin to kiss each other again, both while smiling.

Scene: Fowl Manor

"Holly is going to be disappointed if he doesn't get his memory back," Foaly said through the monitor. Foaly and Butler have been staying in contact to see if Artemis will remember (and to make bets to see if Holly and Artemis will get together).

"Yes. They did become very close before he died," Butler said as he thought back. "I need to go pick them up. I'll let you know the results when I return." The two said their farewells before Butler ended the call and left the house. It was late and Butler was worried about the two. Normally they would call to be picked up before sunset but it was already pasted sunset and they still hadn't called. He soon arrived to the old oak tree and was surprised at what he saw. Holly was on Artemis's lap. Both were in each others arms and were asleep. Butler smirked (Foaly owed him twenty bucks) and took out his phone before taking a picture of the sleeping couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… So… Originally this was a one-shot and I had tried to save it as Complete but two things happened.**

 **1) Technology hates me and decided to not save it as Complete.**

 **2) I have received many requests to continue.**

 **I don't think I have ever gotten so many reviews in such a short time posting the one-shot. It makes me super happy! So… As per the requests, here is a sequel! It is inspired by the wedding scene from Bride of Discord (No I am not one of the major fans of My Little Pony. I have only watched maybe five episodes and the Bride of Discord Fan Fiction. That's it so please don't quiz me on it). Also, the characters might be a bit OC but I am trying to keep them in character. Except for Artemis. I love messing with certain characters. I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to Always stay Human!**

Scene: Oak Tree

Many of The People and Mister and Missus Fowl gathered in the clearing with no benches on the long, silk cloth material that sat in the middle of all of the seating. At one end of this silk material was an open area where a Bride was to enter. At the other end held, in order from left to right, Foaly, Mulch, Artemis, Myles, and Butler. Foaly was standing patiently on the Bride's side of the alter, Mulch took the position of priest, Myles was standing with his head held high as he held the two rings on the pillow, and Butler was the Best Man as he stood behind the Groom. Of course this left the final position to Artemis and that position was the nervous groom. Artemis would constantly shuffle his feet and readjust his tie to the point of being teased by Foaly and Mulch, which was quite humorous to the other geusts.

"You don't think she might have changed her mind, do you?" Artemis asked the other males at the alter. Mulch flicked his forehead within seconds.

"Don't be silly Mud Boy. Holly hasn't been able to focus on her work because she was so excited for today," Foaly explained. This seemed to calm the Groom down. Myles turned to join in on the conversation.

"Besides, Artemis, it hasn't even started yet," Myles said. "Despite the fact that everyone is here," the young genius mumbled, making the older brother rolls his eyes. Suddenly the music started and everyone stood up to stare in the opposite direction of the groom. That is were Holly began to walk down the aisle in her beautiful, yet simple, white dress. Artemis stared at his bride as though she was an angel from heaven.

"Save it for the honeymoon, mud boy," Foaly whispered as he tried not to snicker. Artemis glared at the centaur as a blush spread across his face. The ceremony went perfect and everyone cheered as they kissed at the end. When it came time for the cake, Holly smashed the piece she was feeding to Artemis in her groom's face, making everyone laugh. Every Myles snickered at his older brother.

Scene: The Hospital in Haven

Ten years have passed since the wedding and Myles and Beckett, who were waiting in the waiting room, were going to be uncles soon. Artemis Senior and Angeline were way at the moment for a business trip but that didn't mean they weren't going to be grandparents soon. Then there is Artemis Fowl the Second, who is soon to be a father, and Holly Fowl, soon to be a mother. These two were currently in the delivery room. It was three hours before the twins were able to go in and see their brother and sister-in-law. When they were finally able to go in, they saw their brother kneeling next to Holly's bed and Holly was holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Myles, Beckett, Come meet your niece," Artemis said.

"Her name is Coral," Holly informed in a tired voice.

 **Sorry it isn't very long. I blame school. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
